


Implode Together

by solanummm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solanummm/pseuds/solanummm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monica meant it when she said Scully looked beautiful, because it was the truth. She had a brow furrowed with frown lines, and sweat sitting on her skin in a glistening haze - but she looked beautiful. Beautiful, perhaps, wasn't quite the right word, but when she searched her vocabulary, she fell short of something that was both right and appropriate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Implode Together

Monica meant it when she said Scully looked beautiful, because it was the truth. She had a brow furrowed with frown lines, and sweat sitting on her skin in a glistening haze - but she looked beautiful. Beautiful, perhaps, wasn't quite the right word, but when she searched her vocabulary, she fell short of something that was both right and appropriate.

She wanted to tell Scully that she looked radiant, her auburn hair falling across her face like an autumn storm. She wanted to tell Scully that she looked powerful. She was carrying the weight of the world on her small shoulders and her resilience took Monica's breath away. She wanted to wrap her arms tight around Scully and hold her, run her fingers through her hair and tell her that everything would be ok. 

That would be a lie though, because neither of them could guess what would come next. It wouldn't all be over when the baby was born, not when Scully took it home. This was just the beginning, and as much as the pair of them were trying to pretend otherwise, her problems were going to keep chasing her.

So she told Scully that she looked beautiful and the word 'Dana' burst like violet creams on her tongue. Scully's answering smile was all she needed. It was the way it reached her eyes, the way the corners of her mouth crinkled. Only her laugh bested it, a full bodied bark of a laugh that she'd throw herself into, infectious in the best possible way. 

But the smile fell, and she moved on. Soon, everything was happening in double speed, and Monica didn't have time to hold anything but concern in her heart as she told Scully to push. The faces behind her melded into one in the background, and she only had time for this catherine wheel of a woman. 

Scully and Mulder left together, with their child, small smiles on their faces, and Monica knew that was it, for now. There were other things at stake, and she didn't have time to pine over Scully like some lovesick school child. There was work to be done.

~~ ** ~~

In the quiet of the night though, she thinks about snapshots of moments back in the cabin, that lure her to sleep with a heart that's a little more at peace. Scully's look of gratitude at her tidying up the place, standing a little straighter, smiling a little more. The solace of the press of their fingers when she'd locked them together, trying to comfort her as they sat in a tension fraught silence, watching, waiting. Small shoulder nudges, personal space shared when it didn't need to be. Her face on the car ride down, her features eased in sleep, cute and peaceful. 

~~ ** ~~

Mostly, she tried not to think about Scully though. Which wasn't easy, as her affection for her stemmed from a strong admiration, 'What would Dana do?' often filling her thoughts in difficult moments. But she was a whirlwind of a person. Between Mulder and her baby and her life, there wasn't a place for her. She couldn't picture the two of them gossiping over coffee or dining out together, or curled up on the sofa watching back to back episodes of Twin Peaks in a companionable silence. It just seemed impossible. She knew it would have been selfish not to realise that.

~~ ** ~~

One night, Scully showed up at her door. Deflated, tired, with dark smudges under her eyes, Monica couldn't help but marvel again at how gorgeous she could look in a state that she should not.

'Dana?' It was a stupid question, wrenched from her in surprise.

'Monica. Hi.' Her voice was soft, delicate, like too harsh a consonant and her speech would snag. 'I'm sorry about this. It's just - '

'No, not at all.' Monica stepped aside, waving her arm in a general direction. 'Please, come in. What's this about? Where's William?'

'My mother's watching him for a while. Said I could use the rest. I suppose she was right.'

Monica lead Scully to the sofa, and they sat down. Scully tucked her legs beneath her, and Monica's heart skipped a little at the endearing sight. 

'What are you doing here then?' She winced slightly and retracted the statement. 'No, not what I meant. I just meant, why aren't you in bed, getting some rest? You could have called if you needed to speak to me.'

'I know, I should have done. I just wanted to get out of my apartment and,' She shrugged minuetly. 'I'd normally go see Mulder, but obviously I can't do that. You were first on my mind.'

Monica was touched that Scully would come to her seeking comfort. That she'd think of her at all.

'You were so kind to me when I gave birth. You took somewhere bleak and unforgiving and made it comfortable for me. I relied on you more that you know - on your level headedness and your unwavering support. I don't think I ever said thank you.'

'You're more than welcome.' Monica beamed at her.

'I guess I don't really have anything else to say. I don't normally turn up at people's places like this.' Scully ran a hand through her hair tiredly.

'Except for Mulder?'

'Yeah.' She could see the hurt in Scully's eyes from across the sofa, and Monica wished she could wipe it away.

'You love him.' Monica held her breath. It wasn't phrased like a question, but they both knew it was one. She waited for the agreement, or the steely walls of defense. She wasn't sure why she'd asked. Both outcomes would hurt.

Scully swallowed, and looked away. 'Yes - but it's different. It's difficult. I've never really - he's not right for me. I love him with all my heart. And I'll love him even if I never see him again. But that doesn't mean - he's not everything for me. He's not my happily ever after. I don't want him to be.'

Monica's heart twisted, conflict tussling in her brain. She'd accepted her place in Scully's life, but it seemed as if that wasn't as concrete as she'd thought. Monica could see her tears, and reached for her hand on instinct, pressing them together. Scully cast her eyes down to the twine of their fingers, and Monica felt the energy in the room shift, just fractionally. When she looked up, her eyes were brighter, and she caught Monica's gaze in a look that made her hold her breath. She couldn't read it. It was quizzical, sad and affectionate, and Monica wasn't quite sure what it was doing there.

'Come here.' Scully said, almost tentatively, as if she was unsure of herself and Monica hadn't seen that before. She'd always admired her quiet determinism, her ability to forge her own path whilst Mulder bulldozed ahead.

She moved imperceptibly closer, hardly daring to think, hope practically overruling any sense of realistic judgement. But the other agent tugged her and there was a moment of surprised euphoria before Scully pressed her lips gently against hers. Monica's eyes fluttered shut after Scully's and she took a snapshot of her cheeks, slightly flushed, eyes closed in a restful happiness, her red hair tickling Monica's jaw.

Her lips parted slightly, and she raised a hand to cup Scully's cheek as her tongue slid smoothly across the delicate inside of her lower lip. She matched Scully's tongue with her own, licking softly, deepening the kiss, listening as her breathing hitched.

Not sure how far she dared take this, and already feeling like the world had been laid at her feet, she nudged Scully back against the arm of the sofa, straddling her lap so that she had to tilt her head down to continue kissing her. Scully's hands flew to Monica's waist, dipping under the soft cotton of her tank top to grip heavy at her bare skin.

Monica moved a hand down to Scully's breast, kneading it gently, feeling a twitch at her clit at Scully's answering gasp against her lips. A hand flew up to her hair, pressing their mouths together harder and the kiss became more heated.

Encouraged, Monica began to unbutton Scully's blouse, both of them panting now, the air around them noticeably hotter. She broke away to kiss along Scully's jaw, sucking at just the right point on her neck to have her moaning out loud. Her skin was salty, and Monica ached to taste her in other places, to run her tongue up and down Scully's body, learning its curves.

She moved backwards to help Scully shrug out of her top, and drank in the sight before her. Dana Scully, red cheeked with rosy wet lips, her hair ruffled, her white lace bra offsetting her pebbled nipples.

Monica couldn't help herself, slipping a finger underneath Scully's chin and whispering 'You're so god damn beautiful.' against her lips.

She'd half expected Scully to say nothing, or to blush - like it would have been noticeable - and to evade the compliment. But she'd ignited a side of Scully she hadn't had the pleasure of seeing before. Something wild. Something dangerous. Scully pushed her back to the other end of the sofa and straddled her, switching positions like a seesaw.

'I've thought you were beautiful since I first met you.' Scully grinned mischeviously, and reached down to press her hand between Monica's legs, where she was wearing thin pajama bottoms. Monica keened quietly, knowing that if Scully kept that up she was going to feel how wet she was.

'You're beautiful in the way you hold yourself so unabashedly. Your eyes - how they're always full of courage, and the fire that fills them when you're angry. It turns me on to see you like that.'

Scully slipped her hand inside Monica's pajamas to find her hot and wet, and Monica thrust her hips forward, needing Scully inside her.

'I've imagined you in this state too. Wild and undone beneath me, my name on your lips. How wet you'd get for me.' She moved her mouth back to Monica's for a crushing kiss, and it was desperate, all tongue and teeth as Scully rocked her hand against Monica's clit. Monica unclipped Scully's bra, and ducked to run her tongue over a nipple, sucking it into her mouth.

Scully gasped, and removed her hand. Monica managed to stop herself protesting at the loss of contact, and looked up at Scully. Her gaze was heavy on her, her pupils dilated, chest rising and falling.

'Where's your bedroom?' She asked. 'I want to hear you moan with my face between your legs.'

Monica gulped and rose, unsteady on her feet. 'That's one hell of a statement Agent Scully.'

Scully's wicked smile was back. 'Try me.'

Guiding Scully to her room, Monica couldn't help wondering about her shift in mood. Maybe this was what Scully needed right now, a sense of control. Scully backed her into the wall by her bed, slipping her thumbs under the waistband of Monica's pajamas and pulling them down.

'Wait.' Monica raised Scully back up to eye level. 'Are you sure about this? I don't want to be taking advantage of you - you're going through a lot of stuff emotionally.'

'I'm sure.' Scully pressed a kiss to the corner of Monica's jaw, licking her way along her collar bone and pressing a leg between her thighs, where she moaned and thrust down against it. 'I want this - I want you.'

She knelt, and her tongue slid, hard and slow over Monica's clit, and if she had had any self control, it was gone now, her whole world focused on Scully's hot mouth at her cunt.

She wrapped a leg around Scully's shoulders, trembling at the sensations running through her, from her core, where Scully was lapping, to her throat where her breaths came in thick pants. Scully pushed a finger inside her, tilting it up to stroke that sweet spot. 

Monica started to moan as Scully thrust into her, over and over, and she could feel how wet she was against the inside of her thighs. She twirled her fingers in Scully's hair, her orgasm building in her as she clenched around Scully's fingers, loosing herself to her tongue on her clit.

She came hard and quick, knocking her head agianst the wall as Scully continued to stroke her, holding her steady. 'Dana' fell from her lips in a loud moan. 

Panting, she came down shakily from her high, and Scully stood to capture her lips with hers, her chin wet with saliva and Monica, a delicious taste. And now, Monica felt alive, restless, wanting to see Scully splayed out on the bed, writhing underneath her.

'Let me fuck you.'

Scully nodded in breathless agreement, climbing into bed and removing her few remaining clothes.

'I'm soaking for you.' It was a purr, and Monica almost tripped as she watched Scully recline against the pillows, rubbing her clit in small circles.

Retrieving the vibrator from a box under her bed, Monica set it to its lowest setting and a faint buzz filled the room. She placed one leg either side of Scully's thigh so that they could both rub against each other, delicious friction against her still sensitive clit.

She ran the vibrator over Scully's nipples, tracing patterns on her milky skin, roaming the vibrator lower until it was against Scully's entrance, and she moving it back and forth over her slick vulva. Shudders ran through her at Scully's cries. She moved it onto the next setting, and pushed it slowly into her, watching Scully's face as her eyes fell shut, and her mouth opened in breathless gasps, an expression of pure ecstasy.

'Oh god Monica.' Scully thrust her hips in time, throwing an arm up to grab the headboard. 'Turn it up, fuck me harder.'

She turned the dial, listening to Scully's breath get faster, the two of them moving hard and fast against the other now. Scully slipped a hand down to her clit, rubbing it furiously and Monica almost came again at the sight.

Her own hand was flying over her clit, and the moans of the two of them filled the room. Monica leant down to scrape her teeth over Scully's nipple, wanting desperately to hear the other woman come. She was hopelessly turned on, lost in the pleasure that was Scully. Beneath her she felt Scully tense and start shaking, and suddenly she was bucking up off the bed, crying out a string of expletives. She coaxed her through it in deep, languid thrusts and her own orgasm followed shortly after, coming in a gasp. She pulled out, turning the vibrator off and laying it on the bedside table. 

Scully reached out an arm to pull Monica down next to her, and they lay, side by side, sweaty and disheveled, catching their breath.

'God that felt good.' Said Scully, her voice a little hoarse. 'You're incredible.' 

She shuffled over, curling into Monica's side, pressing her lips against her cheek. Monica turned her head and they shared a kiss, sweet and gentle. And now, Monica's heart ached, because here was the tenderness she felt for Scully, filling her to the brim, splashing over. She slipped an arm under Scully's small frame and wrapped it tight around her waist, holding her close like she'd wanted since she gave birth.

'You're the incredible one Dana.' She chuckled lightly.

Scully nuzzled in against her shoulder, and for once she breathed 'Thank you.'

The two of them drifted off to sleep together, and just for that night, it was as if the world for the pair of them extended no further than the embrace of the other's arms.

~ fin ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I love these two and Bi!Scully gives me life
> 
> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed, they're like tiny hugs of appreciation !


End file.
